


Elmentél, de visszajössz

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ismét magára hagyja Deant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elmentél, de visszajössz

Itt hagyott. Megint.  
  
 _„Soha többé nem akarlak látni! Elegem van belőled!”_  
  
Üvöltött. És elment. Mindig, mindig itt hagy. Utálom ezért. Legszívesebben a fejét is lepofoznám a helyéről. De mindig, mindig visszajön. Nem bírja nélkülem. Együtt jobbak vagyunk. Erősebbek. Most is vissza fog jönni. Mindkettőnknek kell az egyedüllét.  
  
 _„Menj! És soha ne gyere vissza! Ne keress!”_  
  
Üvöltöttem. És elmentem. Az Impala kormányára potyogtak könnyeim. Ösztönösen sírtam, amikor magamra hagyott.  
  
 _„A rohadt életbe is, Sammy.”_  
  
Suttogtam ilyenkor. Magányos voltam nélküle. Neki szüksége volt rám.  
  
 _„Szeretlek.”_  
  
Tudja ő is. És viszont szeret. Testvérek vagyunk. Folyton harcolunk. Ő lázadt, itt hagyott minket. Én megint maradtam. Mindig maradok, amíg élek.


End file.
